1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a callsign display device for a wireless transceiver used by an amateur radio operator, wherein the callsign is displayed by receiving Hagelbarger-coding data including callsign data.
2. Related Application
This application is related to co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 830,583 filed Feb. 2, 1986. In wireless transceivers for use by amateur radio operators, a communication method is disclosed in the above co-pending application of the type where data including at least idle channel frequency data and callsign data is subjected to Hagelbarger-coding and its transmitted signal together with a frame sync signal is received at a receiver site to make the transceiver tune in the idle channel frequency.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Transceivers applicable to the present invention may be a frequency-synthesizer type transceiver disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,805, for example. Transceivers capable of displaying a channel frequency as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 30,949 is already known, however, none of the prior art transceivers can display a callsign as with the present invention. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,999 is herein incorporated for reference to the Hagelbarger-coding technique.